Trevor's Dolly
by feverwitch
Summary: Well then! This story is raunchy as fuck, so be prepared. xD In this story, I have him looking more like my character does from my game - I had him with the long mullet, a ball cap, a beard, and yellow sunglasses. You will see his sensitive side pop up now and then, too. We all know it's in there! Also, I'll build more on my OC soon, please be patient. :) Thanks for your support!
1. Chapter 1 - Tigress Awakens

**Trevor's Dolly**

Tigress Awakens:

The bouncers at the door recognized me immediately and I walked past them. They knew me enough already that they no longer had to check my ID, and recently began wavering cover charge. It was true that I had been going to this club for a while now - sometimes with friends, sometimes without. There was something hypnotic about the way the girls bump and grind, their bodies liquid, one with the pole. Maybe it was the fact I secretly wished I had the balls to be just like them. Maybe I just liked TNA. Regardless, tonight I was craving their therapy, and came alone. Alone, but from somewhere in the dark, I felt eyes on me.

"Rum and coke please." I said, laying down some money on the bar, but a tattooed hand startled me as it swatted it away.

"Nah, you line my pockets well." He downed his drink and sucked air through his teeth. "I see how often you come here. This one's on the house."

I recognized this person from somewhere before. How did it go again?

* * *

 _"Get. Your. FUCKING. HANDS. OFF OF HER." Shouting could be heard in the back of the club. A tall figure was screaming at a younger man, and I could make out the silhouette of one hand holding the other's throat. "Heh," he laughed. "What, you don't like it?"_

 _"S-sorry! Holy fuck! Somebody get this fucker off me!" The younger gentleman grabbed at the hand around his throat, sputtering._

 _"C'mon, boss." I heard a bouncer intervene. "C'mon! Let him go. She's fine, T." The bouncer managed to pull the two apart._

 _"If I ever catch you in here again, ohhh, heh-heh, it will be you giving ME a striptease, darling. With a SLIT. FUCKING. THROAT. Get the FUCK out of here!"_

 _The young man took off from the back and raced out the exit. The music had stopped and myself, my friends, and the other guests went silent. The dancer on stage stood there like a mannequin. Suddenly, someone stumbled from the back room. Dark eyes scanned all of us, and he began to fumble his way to the DJ's booth. Clearly he was drunk, clearly he was pissed over something. Really, really pissed._

 _"a-HEM." He grabbed the microphone and cracked his neck. "Apparently, he was not aware that NO one, no one, touches Trevor's girls!"_

 _Everyone looked at each other._

 _"Er, touches -these- girls. Those girls?" He stroked his beard. "That girls? Whatever." The mic screeched with feedback. "WELL, PARTY ON, KIDS." He dropped the microphone and stormed into the back room, tripping._

 _The DJ fumbled and cleared his throat. "Uh, lets get this party started, folks! Heh, just a friendly reminder that this club is a no touching establishment, thank you!" The music blared and the dancer mechanically began to dance again._

 _I just stood there and looked at my friends. "Holy fuck. Note to self," I laughed. "no touching."  
_

* * *

I blinked as I put two and two together. "Oh.." I suddenly grew nervous. Fuck, I didn't want to piss him off. "Well, thanks." I swirled the straw in my drink. "You own this place or something?"

"Yeah. I own this. Or something." He grinned at the bar tender and then back at me. "These girls are smoking, aren't they?"

"Fuck yeah." I nodded at the stage, where a literal goddess with blonde hair cut through the air like a knife, and whirled down the pole. "She is why I come here so often."

"Juliet." He laughed. "Ahhh, she could make anyone come."

I took rolled my eyes and used that as my cue to walk away. "Well, thanks for the drink."

"Trevor."

"Later, Trevor." I left for the front of the stage. Juliet winked at me, in nothing but a thong and thigh-highs. She placed a fleece blanket on the stage in front of me and swirled around in a circle. Slowly, she tugged on her thong, and gave me a sneak peak. She knew she was my weakness, and my wallet sang for her.

After her performance, I felt arms wrap around me. "Hunny, you spoil me." She smiled and whispered in my ear, "Anything I can do to repay you?"

My loins twitched - she was so hot, the reason I kept coming. Hell, she could make anyone come, indeed. Her smell was a mix of cheap Victoria's Secret perfume and alcohol. But there was something else. Something burning from the other side of the room. An unrelenting gaze.

There it was. Shades lowered, snake-like eyes met mine. He was watching our interaction, and I felt fear wash over me. _Oh fuck! Contact! I didn't mean to touch her! She touched me first!_ I nervously laughed and stood up, away from her embrace. "Um, maybe next time! I gotta go." I realized that inside my tight leggings, my panties started to dampen. _Huh?_ I buttoned up my coat quickly and casually looked up. Trevor was watching me, with a side smile. I felt my insides twitch and my undergarments moisten more. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

"Darlin'? See you at my next show?" Her words cut through my tension like a knife, and I jumped out of my skin.

"Yes! Yep! Everytime!" I hurriedly walked to the door, and left, nerves still racing. I didn't return for a of couple weeks.

* * *

Throughout those weeks, at my day job, in my sleep, I couldn't help but have intrusive thoughts of him. Of Trevor. His face slammed into my brain over and over again. It scared me how unstable he could be at times, but what scared me more was how much of an impact he had on me that night. Not even watching Juliet got me that wet. There was something in his gaze, in his presence, in his whole demeanour. It almost felt like a drug - the hit I felt that night left an impact, and to my dismay, I found myself wanting more. The fear - it felt so dangerous and thrilling, and that night from being around him, I couldn't hold off anymore. I had to go find my answer. And if not, then to at least see Juliet.

* * *

"Alright gents and ladies, who will be this lovely lady's Romeo? Here's Juliet!"

My favourite starlet walked on stage and I was front and centre as per usual. When she noticed I was there, she stomped her heels over to me and winked. God, I missed her: her tight ass, perky tits, tiny nipples, cute face, she had it all.

Suddenly, the seat beside me was taken, and I felt my guts dip, the fear rippling through my body all over again. It was him.

"Made you come again, eh?" The lights reflected off his shades like a disco ball.

I side glanced at him and then back at the stage with a nervous smile. He was much closer than last time and I got a better look at him. His face was so battered up, full of old scars and cuts. His long dark brown hair grew past his shoulders and looked shampooed weeks ago. He had it pulled straight back with a distressed ball cap. Trevor looked around late 30's, but dressed like a hipster. Old, white, beaten up band tank with, ripped, grey skinny jeans and chucks. Physique was thin, but muscular, covered in tattoos. He had unkempt facial hair - a beard that grew out of control and a moustache. I tried not to be to obvious, and kept my studying from the corner of my eye. I just couldn't understand it. What was so alluring about someone who was so beat up? So out of control? There was something about him. The fear I felt last week, the fear that soaked through my clothes, thrilled me. Something was there, deep inside. I wanted to dig.

"Make noise for Juliet! Lets hear it!"

I barely noticed that my girl had finished her act, and Trevor left his seat. I sat frozen in my chair, scared to move. I felt it again - his presence had me moist; if I got up, I was sure someone would have noticed. I decided to let a few more dancers perform before I finally got up, and walked to the bar to order a drink.

"Rum and coke, please."

"Nah nah nah nah nah," from behind me, he pushed the money back towards me. "Like I said."

"Come on, man." I tried to keep composure. I struggled not to stammer when I spoke, to appear visibly shaken by his strong persona. He must have picked up on it, he was being so persistent. "You gonna do this every time?" _Yeah, have me catch a cold whenever you walk by, or even look at me? Fuck._

"Maybe." He leaned against the bar with one arm, and I caught a whiff of a familiar Axe product, and faint perspiration. "And when you're done that one, let me grab you another… another…"

"? Another…?"

"Another, blank. Blank." He grinned. "What do I call you, doll?"

I swallowed the knot in my throat. "Chrissy."

"Chrissy. Chris." Trevor pointed at the dancer on stage. "You know, I see the way you look at those girls. You just. can't. stay. away. Can you?"

I felt panic as I saw his eyes through his shades pierce into mine. I was sure I was going to get shit for Juliet hanging on to me the last time I was here. "N-No, hey, wait. I didn't mean to-"

"What?"

"When I, well," I laughed nervously. "When she, um, when she had her arms around me, I-"

His smile faded. "Who?"

"Uh, Ju.. Juliet. When she had her arms around me last time.. last time I was here. I... I know this is a No Touching establishment.. I.." My pulse raced. I had no idea what was going through his mind. I tried to read his face, but there was nothing. Silence. Panic.

"HA!" Trevor's sudden laughter made me jump. "Fuck, man. No, she likes you." He cleared his throat. "Actually, we all like you. That rule is for the dirty FUCKS that try to put their dirty paws where they don't belong." He grabbed a shot glass from behind the bar, filled it and pounded it back. "I know you respect these girls."

I dryly swallowed, and felt a little more at ease. "Heh, well yeah." The fear and excitement being around him was secretly driving me crazy.

Trevor downed another shot, his composure getting more out of sorts. "And I know you respect me." He clapped me on the back. "So no worries, facedoll! Dollface. Er, whatever. Oh shit! Speak of the devil."

Juliet walked by me and lightly ran her finger across my arm. "Hey, I missed you." Her mouth grazed my ear. "Wanna play peek-a-boo?" She grabbed my hand and tugged. "C'mon."

He jumped off his seat from the bar and exclaimed. "YES! Yes! Of course she does! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

I slammed back my drink and was lead to the back. "Jesus Christ! Calm down! Alright, already!" What the fuck was I getting myself into?

We ended up partying in the back for hours. For the rest of the night, there were endless drinks, weed, some dancers did blow, but I was too preoccupied with tits smushed in my face to do any drugs. I was high enough already at this point, knowing he was watching me and Juliet's interaction. I caught his eye multiple times, and beyond the tits and ass, my panties were damp, but not for Juliet. For _him._

The club ended up clearing out by 3am, and I knew it was time to go. Juliet was leaving, putting on her fur coat, and kissed me hard on the cheek, "I had a great time, sugar." She crumpled a piece of paper with her number on it in my hands. "Call me."

Trevor was reclined on a sofa, smoking a cigarette. He smiled approvingly at me, and I realized I didn't want to go, I wanted to spend more time with him, alone, seeking out my thrill. It was so dangerous and exciting. I barely knew him, though. Maybe I could wait another week to seek out my high again.

Fuck it. "I need to get going." I grabbed my purse and started to put my jacket on. "Thanks for the kick ass night."

He put his smoke out in a drink and jumped up. "Ahhhh shit! Well, I won't keep you." He scratched an old scar on his face. "I mean, you probably work tomorrow."

There it was again, that familiar feeling, quivering inside my stomach. I wanted to stay. Do I lie? "Actually," I didn't. "I don't work tomorrow."

"Well what's the hurry then?!" He grabbed a giant bag of weed and started to roll a huge joint. "Cha-ching!" Trevor lit up the fat joint, and passed it to me.

From there, I shook my head and unzipped my coat, flinging it on a nearby chair. I grabbed the joint and drew the smoke in long and hard, holding it in. His shades were off now, his eyes were brown. Hard, dark, like they had seen some bad shit. But deep, deep inside them, I picked up on something more. I could tell there was something buried. Something warm, soft, … I exhaled, and fell back into the sofa he was on. "That's some good shit."

Trevor laughed and draped his arm over the couch, behind me. He looked over and lowered his voice. "Hey." I was surprised at his tone, so warm, soft, very calm. "I'm glad you came tonight." Oh God. Why was I so wet? The hair from his armpit glistened, and I caught that Axe smell that I remembered from before. He cleared his throat and passed me the joint again. I hit it hard, real hard, and put the joint on the ash tray beside us. The weed, the fear, the sex, the endorphins, the man, I couldn't control it anymore. He was staring at me as I held the smoke in, and decided to lean towards Trevor's battered up face. My lips barely touched his, and I opened my mouth to shotgun the smoke into his.

He was taken by surprised and started to cough, and then coughing led to laughter, "Ahhh, fuck! You're a real pistol aren't ya? A true smokin' gun? Come here."

He inhaled hard, and reached over to my chin, lightly holding it in his hand. For someone so unstable and scary at times, he was surprisingly gentle. Trevor opened his mouth and exhaled the smoke deep into my throat. I inhaled, his breath, his musk, oh God, his closeness made my heart skip beats. I let the smoke out slowly and felt something begin to take over me.

When my open mouth kissed him, I felt a rush. His lips were chapped, so imperfect, I didn't care, it felt right to give in. His mouth was hot, and he moved closer to me on his office sofa. My hands were on his face, in his hair, on his neck, pulling him in with every kiss. The fear and adrenaline drove me crazy, I couldn't resist. He tasted like a wild man.

After moments, we pulled away to catch our breath. Trevor wiped the saliva from his moustache and beard on the back of his hand. "Fuck. Me. You're beautiful." He edged closer so he was right beside me, and put a tattooed hand to my face. His hands were large, dry, dirt under his nails, I didn't care. I rubbed my face into his hand, and he leaned in and kissed me deeply again. My face was buried in his facial hair, and I felt a warm tongue slip its way into my mouth, seeking mine. When we touched tongues for the first time, I felt the heat between my legs building. I wanted to reach down and touch myself so badly. It was shocking how much of an impact he had on every single part of me.

I couldn't stop myself. I never broke our kiss as I reached down into my pants. I could already feel how turned on I had become, how truly wet he had made me.

Trevor felt movement, and he broke our kiss and looked down. "Oh wow," It appeared he was taken by surprise. He watched me for a few moments. I saw a bulge in his tight jeans move and grow. I dipped my finger inside and met his eyes - it drove me insane to know he was watching me please myself. I wanted him so bad, my wetness was evidence enough.

"I almost don't want to disturb you." I felt my hand being lifted out of my pants, and I swallowed hard when I realized what he was doing. "But then again." He held my hand by the wrist and examined my fingers, as they glistened in the dim light "You're gonna catch a cold being so wet."

My throat tightened and I felt my guts wrench; he took my fingers and put them in his mouth, sucking them. I admit, I was nervous being so exposed. There was no hiding. Something so personal was now all over his face, on his breath.

"Fuck," he said quietly, with a bulge so hard that it showed off his entire length and girth.

I could barely speak, think, my head was racing. In the room, all I could smell was my heat. It was at a time like this that I almost wished I was as comfortable with exposure as much as the dancers were. I closed my eyes and looked past my limitations, giving into the passion for him that lay dormant in my head for weeks.

He dropped my hand and moved so his face was right at my throat. I felt teeth gently bite my skin, moving lower, and when he got to where the straps of my shirt/bra were, he let them fall off my shoulder. It was still surprising to me that someone as wild as Trevor could be so subdued when he wanted. I felt his warm hands now on my stomach, cupping my waist, and then sliding upwards. His hands reached my chest, and he slowly cupped them in his palm, giving them a light squeeze. Fingers worked their way to my nipples, and I felt small jolts inside me. He moved his mouth to my tits, and kissed them over and over, finally slipping my nipple in his mouth.

"Mmm!" I ran my fingers through his hair below his hat. His tongue was magic - circling my nipple over and over, stopping to suck it every now and then. It sent electric shocks through my body. I never wanted this to end, this night, this moment, this man who was working my body like fucking clay. "Yes, oh!" I reached down and rubbed the outline of his bulge, back and forth. He was of a surprising size.

Trevor left my chest and smiled up at me, and its when I realized he was slowly heading more and more south. I squirmed, wriggled, I wanted his face all over me, but I still felt a little shy.

"What's the matter, baby?" He stopped at the top of my pants, I didn't realize how quickly I was breathing, my stomach was heaving in and out.

"Just..." I giggled nervously. "That's my… That's…" So exposed! So fucking exposed! There was no hiding anything!

"You don't want me to?" He licked my hip bones, and the skin above my pants, then sat back. "Well, okay! If you say so."

I bit my lip, I had never acted like this with someone I barely knew before. The fear and passion was killing me. It was several minutes before I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down. He chuckled darkly. "That a girl." He lowered his face closer and closer to my pussy, through my pants, and lightly kissed where my clit was. "Mmm," He drew in a deep breath through his nose. "Fuck, I can smell your heat." He buried his face in my mound through my pants and kissed through the fabric deeply.

I slammed my head back against the sofa, turning to liquid. God, I wanted this man so bad. My desire was going to make my heart explode. My head swam, and I realized he had taken my pants off. "Get comfortable, babe." I leaned back, my tits swollen with heat, and I looked up at him. He was laying on his stomach, right in front of me, and lightly played with the lip of my panties.

"Trevor…" I murmured, as he slowly peeled them off from my body, the fabric heavy with my lust. "I'm so wet for you."

He threw them to the ground and grinned. "It's a good thing Uncle T is so thirsty."

I laid my head back against the sofa's arm and closed my eyes, mind swimming. It was everything I could do to keep myself from shoving his face deep into me, but instead I lay there and waited for him to work me. I wanted to be his object, his bitch, oh God. oh God. I felt him push my legs open, hands holding my thighs apart. His breath was on my exposed pussy, hot, so hot. My poor heart was about to fail. His facial hair tickled my lips, and I realized just how close he was to my wetness. I felt him begin to spread me open, and when I first felt the warmth of his tongue, I screamed out.

"MMMM!" Lightly at first, he circled my clit, driving me wild. I bucked my hips, holy fuck, it was so good. I tried to spread my legs even more, and tilted my pelvis right at his face. He quietly made a noise of approval, and groaned. Over and over again, it felt like forever, circling my clit, probing it, sucking it in and out of his mouth. I could feel my juices dribbling out and onto the sofa. I had never felt such ecstasy! "God, yes! You are going to kill me!"

He suddenly came up, the bottom of his beard soaked from being so close to my opening. My legs were shaking. Trevor laughed. "Kill you! Never baby." His face went close to mine, and I could smell me off of him. He licked his lips. "But I am going to eat you _alive_."

Trevor lowered himself back down and rested my legs over his shoulders, spreading me open more. I threw my arms back and ripped at the couch. I screamed out as he dove into my soaked pussy. "Oh my God!" Trevor deeply kissed my opening. He groaned as he ran his tongue over my folds, and focused at my entrance, tasting my juices just for him. I felt my legs turn to jelly, and something growing inside of me with every moment spent with Trevor between my legs.

"Mmmm, ohhhh." It felt like hours, I had never been eaten out so long or so well in my entire life. He pushed his face as much as he could to get every last bit of me, and my heart seized when I felt a hot tongue finally slide its way into my wetness. "Oh my God, Trevor!" I saw stars and slammed back hard against the couch, as his tongue fucked me. In and out, I felt that white hot ember growing inside me, ready to burst. He was moaning loudly as he grabbed my thighs hard, slamming his tongue into my wetness over and over again. I gasped each time he thrust. "Hunhhhh! Its so good!" I was shaking uncontrollably with lust. I grabbed his head and pushed him deeper. It was so unbelievably good I couldn't take it anymore. And then I felt it. I… was going to cum. I was going to cum on his face.

"Tre… T.. Trevor!" I couldn't breathe, I was choking his name. "T… TRE...!" I arched my back and bucked myself into his face. He moaned in approval. God! I was going to cum all over his face! I couldn't hold it! His grip on my thighs tightened, and,

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD! YES! Ahhhhhh!" My orgasm rippled from deep down inside me and exploded out. My nipples were bright red and rock hard, and to my uncontrollable horror, I felt myself gushing. Gushing all over his face.

"Wow." It was a few moments before he could speak. "Fucking good thing I was so thirsty." He sat up and grabbed a shirt off to the side to wipe the mess off his beard.

I was so shy, awkward over the mess. I closed my legs and sat up into a ball, feeling almost vulnerable.

He looked over at me, face still a disaster. "What?"

"Just embarrassed… I'm sorry, sorry about the mess…your face."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He jumped up from the couch, still visibly excited and wagged a finger in my face. "Don't you dare be sorry for anything like that again. Look at what you're doing to my Johnson!" He nodded at his huge bulge, and I could see he was soaking through his pants with precum. He licked his lips. "Baby, you are deeeelicious."

I looked down at the mess, and then back at his pants. I found myself suddenly down in front of him, unzipping his jeans. I quickly pulled them down and off of him. Sure enough, his briefs were damp with his precum, and I couldn't wait to return the favour. I wanted to taste him so bad, and I didn't waste any time. I ripped down his briefs, and felt my heart throb when I saw him. His dick grew from a dark bush, but it was so sexy. So manly. Trevor's cock was pulsing, veins climbing up the shaft. He was so turned on, I could tell from the dripping fluid coming from his tip.

I sat on my knees and smiled up at him. "Trevor?"

"Uh…" he was surprised by conversation. "Yeah? What is it, doll?"

I grabbed his hands and put them to the sides of my head. "Fuck my face." I was out of my mind with his sex.

I saw his dick twitch and his grip tightened through my hair, then suddenly, my face was guided to the tip of his cock. A bead of precum met with my lips, and I pressed my tongue to it. Salty, sexual, so warm, I licked it up, and then felt him push the head of his cock into my mouth. I heard him grunt as he pushed his length past my lips, and finally to the back of my mouth. He sighed when his shaft was fully in my hot, wet mouth, and I felt him pull out. Then, gripping my hair tighter, pushed my face back against his dick, and into my mouth again. And again.

"Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuck," he exclaimed. I looked up at him and our eyes met, as he continued to fuck my face. Over and over again, I felt his dick hit the back of my throat. I wanted to be his, to be used by him, to be his bitch. What was going on with me?

Suddenly he stopped. "Whoo! If I keep that up I'm going to cum down your throat, and I don't want that." He let his grip loosen and stood me up, leading me to the couch. "I mean, I do, but not tonight. Here, lay back down." I did, and he perched in front of me on his knees. I was still glistening wet, as I saw him guide the tip of his cock to the entrance of my lips. The feeling of his head resting right on my slit was too much, I wanted to push my hips into him and devour him.

He smiled down at me, and grabbed my legs, draping them over each shoulder. "I want to feel your insides." With one slow thrust, I gasped as I was slowly filled with his dick, inch by inch. He was big, but it slid in easily.

I threw my arms back against the sofa in ecstasy. "Trevor, oh." He slowly left me, and proceeded to thrust into me again. "Ohhhh!" It was too much.

He lowered himself over me so his face was over mine, and he quietly chuckled. "You hungry for me, baby?" My legs were pushed back over my head, and he grabbed at the back of my thighs, quickening his pace.

"Yes, Trevor! Fuck!" My tits bounced up and down with every thrust. "It's so good!" I wanted to close my eyes, lose myself in lust, but he grabbed my face with one hand, and made me look at him in the eyes.

"Mmm, look at me!" He began to thrust harder, and faster into me. I could still smell me on his beard. "Ohh, you tight little thing."

"Don't stop! It's so good, Trevor!" His dick slammed into me over and over, and he quickened his speed. His gaze never left mine, as he fucked me hard. My head swam, he was the best fuck I had ever had, and I suddenly felt that familiar ember growing inside me again. His cock was the perfect size to graze my g-spot, and he hit it over and over and over again.

"Uhg!" His sweat dripped down on me from his hair, his body, the whole sofa was a huge mess at this point. "Fuck, whoo!" His pace quickened and the couch creaked with our weight.

I could feel the orgasm burning from deep inside me as he slammed into me with all his weight. "Unh, it's so good… Tr… Trevor, you're going to make me cum again!" I felt it resonate from my loins, and ripple from within. "TREVOR!" I screamed out as it exploded from me, wave after wave of ecstasy. I felt myself gushing again around his dick, dribbling out onto the sofa.

"Uhg, good LORD, I love it when you scream my name!" He continued thrusting. "I'm going to cum any second!" His face was wrinkled in pleasure, "Oh! Where do you want me?!"

"Deep inside me, Trevor." The thought of his cum deep inside me made me blush. "I want to feel you!"

"FUCK" I felt his cock twitch and explode, sending his seed deep inside of me. I felt my pussy drink it up, so much of it. "OH fuck! Holy fuck." He was still inside me, breathing hard. "Fuck."

My eyes were glistening. I had never been fucked like that before, ever. I knew I was hooked.

"Damn, girl, that was fucking good." He carefully took his dick out, leaned over and lit up a cigarette. "So. Fucking. Good."

After a while, I sat up and snatched the cigarette, taking a long drag, and popped it back in his mouth. I started looking around for my clothes, and I felt a hand on me. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You're not leaving, are you?" Puff, puff.

I looked around, and then towards a closed window. Through the curtain, I could see the sun slowly starting to rise. I realized I hadn't slept at all.

"Why don't you stay here the night? I'll drive you when we wake up."

I never thought that my love for strippers would come to this. Actually spending the night at the damn place. Or more, fucking the owner. I felt ashamed almost, but last night was too good. "I.. I guess so!"

"Great!" He was like a little kid, so excited. He bounced up, completely naked, and grabbed a large blanket. "C'mere." He lay sprawled out on the sofa, and instructed me to lay in the crook of his arm. I pulled the blanket over top of us, and he started laughing.

I looked up at him. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Ahhh, shit. I told you."

I was beyond exhausted, physically and mentally. I couldn't understand. "What did you tell me?"

He pulled me in closer to him, and the smell of his perspiration and Axe was what I fell asleep to. "I told you, this place would make you come and come again."


	2. Chapter 2 - Fuck Your Boundaries

**Trevor's Dolly**

Fuck Your Boundaries:

I woke up a mere hour later, it seemed. In the dark, I could make out shapes of where I was, and saw the dim light of morning slowly creeping through the cracks of a dirty window. I was startled to feel the warmth of a body breathing underneath me, and I began to remember what happened. Carefully, I got off of him and made my way to the bathroom. He stirred, but not enough to wake up.

I came back into the room, and realized I felt like an addict. I was almost ashamed of what happened, but the high I had felt that night was enough to make me want more and more. I almost didn't want him to be right, what he said. "…would make you come and come again." I thought I was stronger than that. Stronger than to cave based on carnal attraction, desire. I didn't know. I stood there in thought, arms crossed. What was this place turning me into? Or what was I turning into, the more time I spent with him? Fuck, the things I said! The things I _did_! Uhg.

But deep down inside, I knew I kinda liked it.

"You're going to smoke out your ears thinking that hard." I heard him light a cigarette behind me.

I turned and half-smiled. The light inside the monster was so alluring to me. He was scruffy and dishevelled on the outside, but like I realized before, there is something inside that I could sense. That mysterious feeling, the unknown, HIM, it was all a new drug to me.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Hey." I pulled my shirt over my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "I think I'm going to go."

Trevor put his smoke down and got up, standing behind me. "And why would we go and do something like that?"

I tingled at the thought of seconds, especially when I felt morning wood gently brush the back of my leg, but I stopped myself before the thoughts took over. "I should just get home, I," I stepped away from him and laughed. "I don't know. I'm normally not like this, I guess."

He picked up his cigarette again, taking a drag. "Um, like what?"

I pulled a leg through my pants. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

He took a puff and sat back down on the sofa, legs spread. "What wrong idea? That you know how to have fun?"

"No, no."

He chuckled darkly. "That you're as crazy as Uncle T in bed?"

AHG! Fuck! "N-no… what? No!"

"Youuuuuu regret shit that went down?" Puff, puff.

"No.. no. I just don't want you to think of me as that kind of woman. The kind of woman that-"

"Jesus Christ Almighty."

I turned to look at him. He was flustered.

"Can you stop being so fucking self conscious for a second?" He rubbed his face with one hand, frustrated. He wasn't wrong. That little voice in the back of my head: My judge, jury, and prosecutor. Why was I worried he would judge me, too? The fact that I even cared that much about what he thought troubled me. Why, why, why do I care?! I barely knew him. He walked in front of me and held my shoulders.

"Fuck, I…" he let out a sigh. "I don't think that. Actually," Trevor grabbed my wrist, tightly. Sometimes, I didn't think he realized how rough he could be. "Look, come here." He led me into the area where the dancers get ready, and flicked on the lights around the mirror. "Ouch, fuck that's bright. Okay." Dropping my wrist, he grabbed my waist and turned me. "This is what I think." I stood facing the mirror, "I think… I think you are a goddamn work of art."

I stared at myself. Beyond the dark circles and smeared make up from last night, I really looked. My hair was a faded pastel blue, and waved past my shoulders. My old scars from piercing mistakes when I was 18. Some of my tattoos crept out from my shirt.

"Chrissy." He held my shoulders and met my eyes through the mirror. "You are.. a work of art." He pointed at his head, exasperated. "You, heh, you have been stuck in my mother fucking head since the first day you strolled in here."

I swallowed back a lump in my throat. I don't know why I was getting so worked up. It was interesting to hear him talk in such a sweet manner. The funny thing was, nobody had ever talked to me the way this 'psychopath' was. He was trying to help me see through the doubt. See past my boundaries, break down that protective wall, really see what he saw inside me.

His lips touched the side of my neck. "Work for me."

...

I snapped out of my pink, rosy thoughts of him and looked through the mirror, laughing. "Are you fucking crazy?" Well, that precious moment ended swiftly, the pig.

"Um, yes. Yes I am. But seriously, you need to not doubt, doll. You don't even realize the effect you have on a man. On me." He whistled and I glanced down halfheartedly at the outline of a boner in his white, discoloured briefs. "Hell, even on a woman - Juliet is batshit for you. Your body, the way you carry yourself when you don't give a flying fuck what anyone thinks." He let go of my shoulders and dropped his arms. "Fuck, when you just let yourself go, uhg! Last night, I… you were so fucking hot. Like a tigress." He laughed and made a gesture. "A tigress with GLORIOUS tits."

"Fuck off, Trevor." I was annoyed. I started to regret everything that happened last night. I scrambled to gather my things and I felt a firm hand grab mine.

"Wait! Wait, uhg! For fuck's sakes, WAIT." He was panicking. "G-godamnit!"

"Well what, what the fuck was last night? Some fucking try out? I'm fucking out of here, this is bullshit." I yanked my hand out of his and threw my purse around my shoulder. From behind me I heard something go sailing across the room and crash into a million pieces against the wall.

"AAARGH! WILL YOU JUST. FUCKING. LISTEN TO ME?" He was heaving his breaths, and I turned to look back at him. His neck twitched, and I saw him struggle. "Please?"

I dropped my bag, lit up a cigarette and crossed my arms tightly across my chest. "One minute and then I'm gone."

He walked in front of me and put his hands in the air. "You know what? Hate me. Go ahead! Ohhh, you think I'm not used to it?" He rubbed the back of his neck and spoke an octave lower. "I'm... heh, I'm NOT _good_ with, with.. uh, I don't even know what to call this shit. Sweetness?" Trevor paced back and forth. _Sweet? This was him trying to be sweet?_ I tried not to burst out laughing.

He grabbed my cigarette, took a long drag, and threw it in a cup. Slowly, he began to approach me. "Easy, tiger. Indulge me a second." He turned me to look back at the mirror. "Look at you, so raw. So alive. You are so fucking sexy, man, fuck your boundaries."

I frowned. "What boundaries?"

"Stop stop stop, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Last night, when you let yourself go. This morning, ready to kill me. I see you put up this giant wall and turn right back into some priss as soon as you feel the real you coming out."

"How dare you! You don't even know who the fuck I am."

He looked me dead in the eye through the mirror. "And you do?"

The asshole was right. I stood there breathing hard, searching for some snarky come back, but I had nothing. The metamorphosis, a tigress awakening.. I was starting to understand. This was a raw me: me, sexually amplified. A part of me wanted to continue screaming at him, ask him who the fuck he thought he was, keep over-analyzing why he would even dare ask me to work for him, but.. the other part of me.. the part of me that, with one gaze beyond his shades, melted and turned into _his_ putty, almost yearned to please him. I could keep denying it, but last night, this morning's rage, it really did come to me all so naturally.

"I knew this whole time you wanted to be just like those girls, don't you?" He circled me. "Wild, untamed, Chrissy." I felt a finger poke me right in the chest. "You. Would. Own. That. Shit."

This is what he wanted me to see. Me, on stage, like Juliet, and the other girls. It was true, and frustrated me to know he was in on it the whole time, that I always was jealous of those girls on the stage. If I had let my balls drop earlier, it would have been me dancing up there this whole time. Finally, a chance to show the crowd, Trevor, _myself_ , the real tigress I really had been supressing for so long deep down inside. I knew in my heart, I really did want to dance.

I looked at the asshole; he was half-smiling, and my heart sank.

I knew in my heart, I really did want to dance for _him._

I pulled away from him, and faced the mirror again. After a small period of silence, I met his gaze again through the glass. Slowly, and without looking away, I pulled my shirt over my head, and let it tumble to the floor. I decided to try to embrace the metamorphosis, ignore the self-doubt. My tits were fully exposed. I heard him swallow hard, and saw his eyes move to my chest. "Oookay. Not going to kill me anymore?" Gently, I pulled my leggings down again, and kicked them off. I heard him laugh. "I kinda liked it."

I stared into his dark eyes through the mirror, and took one of his hands to my lower region. "So, you wanna show me what I do to you?" I whispered.

Against the back of my thigh, I felt him growing harder. I bit my lip as his mouth moved to my ear. "I'll show you, alright."

I was dampening quickly. He obviously had that affect on me, but the fact I was watching him touch me in the mirror, actually SEE myself and him, was going to make my heart explode.

"And as for your boundaries..."

He was much taller than me, older, scruffy, almost dirty actually, and I was small and mid 20's, curvy. Pure.. but not in Trevor's hands. His breath was hot and his lips were pressed against my ear.

"...I will fuck every last one of them."

I felt him lift my leg up as his attention moved a little lower, to my entrance, where he could tell I was soaking through my panties.

"Augh! So wet, I love how soaked you get for me, doll." His facial hair tickled my ear, and I shivered hard against him. He tugged at the fabric, moving it out of the way, and I gasped at the skin contact. His rough fingers massaged my clit in circles. I moaned as he lightly held it between his thumb and index finger, and give it a gentle squeeze. Slowly, he left to touch my wet entrance. I was watching his steely eyes the whole time - the darkness in them made my adrenaline pump. I loved the fear. I loved how the man worked my body.

Suddenly, I jolted as he slipped his finger inside me. "Oh..."

The grip on my leg tightened and his finger slid in and out of my wetness with ease. My head leaned back against his body, and my eyes shut in ecstasy. I felt his mouth return to my ear. "Look." He continued to fuck me, work me with his hands, "Look at how hot you are."

Normally, I wouldn't have looked. I would have clenched my eyes, I would have shied away, hell, I would have never been in this position in the first place. Some big priss.

But I looked, and I saw myself in the reflection, held there by him, and he chuckled wickedly. Suddenly, he released my leg and slid his finger out from me. I was getting so close too, it was frustrating. I whimpered. "Mmmph, what.. why did you stop?"

He wiped his hand off and stepped away, to put on a vintage, aged ball cap. "Yep, nope. That's it."

I whirled around and stared angrily up at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

On went the familiar shades, and he pulled on some white socks and began to tie up a pair of weathered working boots. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, doll." He shrugged, innocently. "Boundaries!"

It was some sort of game, a play, mocking how far my boundaries would go. How comfortable I was watching my body in the mirror. Like I would on stage. Seeing other people look at me in lewd positions. How comfortable I was embracing this transformation entirely. Would I put up those walls again? A fucking test?! That mother _fucker!_

As he turned and started to walk away, leaving me half naked and also half way to orgasm, the carnage he was looking for bubbled over. I ran over to grab his arm and pull him back, but he grabbed my wrist before I could do anything. I felt the air catch in my throat as his eyes pierced through mine. I know there was light inside his pupils, but his darkness was scary when he wanted it to be. "Nice try."

I swallowed hard, and bit my lip. Behind his facial hair, I saw the side of his mouth twitch. Suddenly, he grabbed me roughly and pushed me against the mirror. He smiled darkly and began to slide my panties off fully now. I stuck my ass out at him and playfully jiggled it, back and forth. He grinned approvingly and ripped off his own briefs, now fully exposed. "Fuck doll, you're hot, what a view!" He kept his shades, boots, and hat on and grabbed himself. "Now Uncle T doesn't want any more of this fucking doubting bullshit. I told you what you do to me, baby!" I felt him finally touch the tip of his cock against my skin.

I looked up at him through the reflection. "Wait! Wait. Trevor."

His eyebrows raised, "Uhhh... Heh, yes?"

"I, uh." I raised myself up a bit and tried to look serious. "Yes."

He reached up and lifted his shades, confused. It was almost cute how confused he got with silly girly games. "Huh?"

I broke and smiled sweetly. "You, you were right. I... I want to dance for.. for you."

Trevor dropped his shades back down over his eyes and a smile creased across his face, hard. "Uhg, I was hoping you'd say that, dollface."

I moaned loudly as he entered me from behind. I felt him inch by inch fill me up, until he was balls deep. I watched him in the mirror; the veins in his arms bulged as he clenched my ass cheeks, pulling out of my tight pussy, only to drive it back in again. He groaned, and I couldn't stop watching his face while he fucked me from behind. It drove me crazy how strong he was, how hard he would pound me from this angle. I looked at myself, in heat, and the tigress took over. I was still so riled up from the fight earlier, I slammed myself back against his dick hard. He wanted me to break boundaries!? I'll break this goddamn mirror!

"Mmm," he moaned. "Easy tiger, let Uncle T do the drivin'." He dug his grip hard onto my ass cheeks and continued to take me roughly from behind, over and over. "Good girl..."

I let my mind fade away into ecstacy as I let him pound me with ease. My face was pressed against the glass, a trail of saliva dripping out the side of my mouth. I moaned loudly. "Oh God, you're incredible." I reached down to grab my tits and give them a firm squeeze. "Holy shit, Trevor, you feel so good, hunh! I can't take it!"

He lowered his torso so his mouth was next to my ear. I could see him through his shades staring into my soul. "You want to cum again for Trevor, doll?" His sweat dripped from his hair and onto my body - the room was thick with the smell of sex and heat, and he wasn't stopping. He thrust in and out of me with all his strength, grunting hard, death grip on my waist. "I can't get enough of your tight pussy!" His body in the mirror was glistening in sweat.

"Ohhh, holy fuck." I could barely breathe properly. "Its so good, its so good!" I felt the orgasm growing within me. "I'm... going to fucking die! Oh my God!" I screamed as it finally hit me, wave after wave, sending shocks through my system. My legs were jelly, about to collapse under my weight, and I felt him pull his dick out. He continued to stroke it back and forth, fully lubricated with my lust.

"I'm going to fucking explode! Ungh, turn around!"

I quickly kneeled in front of him, and pushed my tits together. He aimed his cock right at my cleavage and groaned hard. I felt hot cum erupt on me, landing all over my tits, some on my face, dripping down my chin. After a few triumphant moments of Trevor staring at his masterpiece, he grabbed some tissue and helped clean off my face. I cheekily licked a drop that had landed close to my mouth.

He grinned at me as he pulled on a white v-neck t-shirt, and stepped into a new pair of briefs with his boots still on. Suddenly, I heard him tip over (he probably tripped trying to pull his briefs up with combats still on) and start swearing. He was on the floor, bare-assed, sure enough, underwear tangled up in his boots.

"For fuck's sakes," he took off his cap and slicked his sweaty hair back. "I can't breathe, let's get out of here."

* * *

My hair whipped in the wind as we sped down the busy streets. His pick up truck was beat up, red, all the windows down, and the Los Santos sun burnt holes in my retinas from being in the dark for so long. But maybe that was what I needed. Outside in the new day's sun, I felt reborn, and blushed when I remembered what I had promised Trevor.

He glanced over and caught me smiling to myself. "What's up?"

I laughed and leaned my head out the window. "Abbbsolutely nothing, _boss._ Turn right here, yep."

"Ewww, what the fuck. Don't make this all weird with professionalism and titles. Nah, nah." He lit up a cigarette and tossed the pack towards the back of the truck. "So you don't have second thoughts? No self-loathing, doubt?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. _Well, no, just fucking **always**_. "No."

He turned to face me when we were stopped at a red light. "Baby, you have nothing to worry about. You are going to own that stage. Your tits in the lights?" He shivvered, dramatically. "Hot damn."

The light turned green and I grabbed the smoke out of his mouth. "Yeah, yeah. How the hell did you even know I always wanted to do this, anyway? Oh, turn here. This is me on the corner."

His truck screeched to a halt and he took the cigarette back. "I am drawn to these kind of things, okay. Call it.. Philips Intuition."

I laughed as I slung my purse over my shoulder and got out of the vehicle. Casually, I walked to his side and leaned on the door. "Thanks for the ride, boss."

"Uhg, what did I say?! Just fucking TREVOR works!... Doll."

"Perfect! Holy shit! Genius!"

He squinted at me through his shades. "Uhhh.."

"Cute, original, this could work!" I looked for my keys in my bag before walking away from him.

"What are you on about? I don't remember giving you any wacky tobaccy? FUCK, did you find my meth?! Why didn't we smoke it together!?"

 _Meth?_ "My name, my stage name. I know the perfect name to use!" I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, just above where his beard started. "And I have you to thank for it, ya stinker." My mouth moved close to his ear. "Dolly. You call me 'Doll' so much, I kinda like it."

He smiled and switched to reverse, foot on the break. His face softened in the daylight, and the sun, through his glasses, brought out their rich brown colour. "I like it too." When he pulled away, I stood at my apartment's doorstep. I could still hear his truck fading away slowly in the distance. Now it was me, this time, who had _him_ stuck in my head. A full transformation, indeed.

I was now Trevor's fucking Dolly.


End file.
